


the marvel bunch

by reigninblxxd



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Multi, marvel is fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigninblxxd/pseuds/reigninblxxd
Summary: a whole college auDORM 1steve, sam, thor, tonysteve & tonythor & samDORM 2clint, bucky, bruce, stephenclint & buckybruce & stephenDORM 3scott, loki, wade, peter pscott & lokiwade & peterDORM 4rocket, groot, drax, peter qrocket & grottdrax & peterDORM 5t'challa, rhodey, pietroDORM 6nebula, gamora, valkyrie, mantisnebula & gamoraval & mantisDORM 7carol, shuri, jessica, wandacarol & shurijessica & wandaDORM 6natasha, hope, peggy, mjnat & hopepeggy & mj[ hela lives on her own ]





	1. ill get the socks

avengers  
members:  
steve rogers (starspangledman)  
tony stark (irondad)  
bruce banner (smashinglymean)  
natasha romanov (blackwidownatty)  
clint barton (birdbrain)  
thor odinson (godofsparkles)  
peter parker (kicknamestakeass)

[ thursday, 8:15 am ]

starspangledman: tony why did you invite the freshman

kicknamestakeass: that's rude, brooklyn

irondad: because he's my son fuck off rogers

kicknamestakeass: i'm honored?

godofsparkles: okay well good for you pete anyway t'challa got a girlfriend.

birdbrain: WHAT

blackwidownatty: whom???

starspangledman: peggy, right?

godofsparkles: yes, margaret! 

smashinglymean: i hate how literal you are, thor

godofsparkles: well, you can get over it because you love me

smashinglymean: ...fine

godofsparkles: :)

birdbrain: has anyone seen sam

blackwidownatty: i thought you would've 

irondad: steve says no

birdbrain: why can't he text

irondad: he's hit his hand on that metal thing in the dining hall again

blackwidownatty: idiot

birdbrain: i guess i'll text sam

-

falconhawk <3  
members:  
clint barton (birdbrain)  
sam wilson (onyourwings)

[ thursday, 8:40 am ]

birdbrain: where are you

onyourwings: oh shit sorry i was at the library printing something out

birdbrain: whew when steve said you weren't there when he woke up i had a mini heart attack

onyourwings: i'm okay babey ur so panic-induced

birdbrain: shut up

onyourwings: make me ;)

birdbrain: that's not my job

onyourwings: dining hall in 5?

birdbrain: you betcha

-

gucci gang  
members:  
scott lang (greattscott)  
peter parker (kicknamestakeass)  
loki odinson (disastrouslycute)  
wanda maximoff (scarletwanda)  
peter quill (starlooord)  
rocket racoon (notaracoon)  
wade wilson (chefwithamouth)  
jessica jones (nakedvigilante)  
pietro maximoff (fastandanxious)  
michelle jones (ohshizmj)  
shuri (princesstiana)

[ thursday, 9:00 am ]

scarletwanda: ay loke what r those pronouns today bud

disastrouslycute: i'm feeling a she/her mood today

scarletwanda: gotcha, here's jess

nakedvigilante: okay sis look your sister told me i need more green in my outfit

disastrouslycute: what's wrong with green

chefwithamouth: she won't wear anything but black or dark purple

nakedvigilante: red if i'm in the bedroom

fastandanxious: ew.

kicknamestakeass: pietro just vomited in his mouth next to me thanks jess

nakedvigilante: :)))

princesstiana: t'challa has a girlfriend i'm so proud

ohshizmj: isn't he dating steve's ex

starlooord: KSNDJSNJF

greattscott: yeah but steve and pegs are still good friends are they not

princesstiana: yeah they are

notaracoon: guys help groot is yelling at me again because i accidentally knocked his cactus off the window

starlooord added treeluvr to the group.

treeluvr: FUCK YOU ROCKET YOU KILLED MY GOOD PLANT :(

notaracoon: I DIDN'T MEAN TO YOU IDIOT

treeluvr left the group.

scarletwanda: nope nope nope

starlooord: aw man. dining hall in 10, people, let's get a fuckin move on

kicknamestakeass: bossy

-

guardians of the galaxy  
members:  
peter quill (starlooord)  
rocket racoon (notaracoon)  
groot summers (treeluvr)  
gamora rivers (redhairdontcare)  
drax jones (myreflexesrbetter)  
mantis king (spiderluvr)  
nebula rivers (bluespacegirl)

[ thursday, 9:01 am ] 

starlooord: dining hall in 10 people lets go

redhairdontcare: you're demanding

bluespacegirl: you love it

starlooord: you guys have a weird relationship

spiderluvr: sorry drax is taking me to chick fil a

myreflexesrbetter: chicken minissss!!!

treeluvr: ROCKET I CAN SEE YOU

notaracoon: FUCK

redhairdontcare: why the hell is rocket running from groot

-

james charles cult  
members:  
bucky barnes (whothehellisbucky)  
peter parker (kicknamestakeass)  
scott lang (greattscott)  
wanda maximoff (scarletwanda)  
brunnhilde valkyrie (callmeval)  
hope van dyne (ilovewasps)  
sam wilson (onyourwings)  
loki odinson (disastrouslycute)  
stephen strange (iamnotsherlock)

[ thursday, 10:30 am ]

whothehellisbucky: why is steve's hand in a brace???

kicknamestakeass: tony said he hit his hand on the metal stuff in the dining hall again

iamnotsherlock: Rogers is clumsy.

callmeval: aaaand here comes the extremely literal rich boy

ilovewasps: what time is it

callmeval: 10:32

ilovewasps: SHIT

greattscott: WHY AREN'T YOU IN CLASS HOPE

scarletwanda: oh boy

ilovewasps: LEAVE ME ALONE

onyourwings: hey buck don't we have that psych lecture today

whothehellisbucky: yeah i think so

onyourwings: okay cool

disastrouslycute: flash thompson just called me a freak

kicknamestakeass: excuse me

kicknamestakeass: TRANS SIBLINGS UNITE

disastrouslycute: let's go find a snake to put in his dorm

scarletwanda: DO NOT

scarletwanda: they already left the classroom

-

trans siblings  
members:  
peter parker (kicknamestakeass)  
loki odinson (disastrouslycute)  
nebula rivers (bluespacegirl)

[ thursday, 10:37 am ]

kicknamestakeass: nebbbbbbb

bluespacegirl: yes peter?

kicknamestakeass: flash is bullying loki

bluespacegirl: i'll get the snake

disastrouslycute: ily guys :')

-

the odin bunch  
members:  
hela odinson (helayeah)  
loki odinson (disastrouslycute)  
thor odinson (godofsparkles)  
brunnhilde valkyrie (callmeval)  
bruce banner (smashinglymean)

[ thursday, 11:00 am ] 

helayeah: Loki, why is your RA calling me?

disastrouslycute: totally not because pete, neb and i got a snake to put in flash thompson's pants

helayeah: Carry on..

callmeval: flash is bullying loki

godofsparkles: again??

callmeval: again.

smashinglymean: i'll find wade

helayeah: I'll get the socks

callmeval: why socks

godofsparkles: just incase we need to bound or gag him!

callmeval: fair point


	2. deals and nosebleeds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> birdbrain: akbduebfhdbxbbsqiqokdnf
> 
> smashinglymean: clint fell down the stairs again nat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really short but i just finished school so there should be more updates in the future. i may edit it just keep tuned

trans siblings  
members:  
peter parker (kicknamestakeass)  
loki odinson (disastrouslycute)  
nebula rivers (bluespacegirl)

[ friday, 2:04 am ]

kicknamestakeass: cann one kf you gusy come over

disastrouslycute: peter are you okay

bluespacegirl: i'm on my way just hang tight okay bud

-

silver spider  
members:  
pietro maximoff (fastandanxious)  
peter parker (kicknamestakeass)

[ friday, 2:06 am ]

kicknamestakeass: pietro

kicknamestakeass: fuck i need you

fastandanxious: hey hey baby i'm here what's happening

kicknamestakeass: he came

fastandanxious: what?

kicknamestakeass: he came home i can't handle him being here please oh god i don't know what to do

fastandanxious: who came home???

kicknamestakeass: rumlow.

fastandanxious: oh fuck

fastandanxious: we cannot let bucky find out

kicknamestakeass: yeah yeah you're right

-

american winter  
members:  
bucky barnes (whothehellisbucky)  
steve rogers (starspangledman)

[ friday, 6:00 am ]

starspangledman: good morning beautiful

whothehellisbucky: meet me in the dining hall now

starspangledman: it isn't even open

whothehellisbucky: it is now

whothehellisbucky: please

-  
[ earlier ]

untitled chatroom  
members:  
brock rumlow (crossbcness)  
bucky barnes (whothehellisbucky)

[ friday, 4:30 am ]

crossbcness: guess who

whothehellisbucky: oh god what the fuck

whothehellisbucky: how the hell did you find me i changed all my information

crossbcness: i have my ways, james

whothehellisbucky: i'm not making another fucking deal with you

crossbcness: it's not me you need to worry about

crossbcness: maybe you should be worried about your friend peter

whothehellisbucky: what the hell do you mean

crossbcness has left the chatroom

-

hail hydra  
members:  
brock rumlow (crossbcness)  
alexander pierce (snowpierce)  
jack rollins (rocknrollins)  
jasper sitwell (topbrass)

[ friday, 7:00 am ]

crossbcness: barnes bought it

snowpierce: It's definitely Parker he should be concerned for

topbrass: are you sure this is a good idea guys???

rocknrollins: Why would it not be, Sitwell?

topbrass: nevermind.

crossbcness: we can get barnes back for the shit he said and did to us. that's all that matters.

-

avengers  
members:  
steve rogers (starspangledman)  
tony stark (irondad)  
bruce banner (smashinglymean)  
natasha romanov (blackwidownatty)  
clint barton (birdbrain)  
thor odinson (godofsparkles)  
peter parker (kicknamestakeass)

[ friday, 8:00 am ]

birdbrain: akbduebfhdbxbbsqiqokdnf

smashinglymean: clint fell down the stairs again nat

blackwidownatty: where are you guys

smashinglymean: not even out of the dorm building 

blackwidownatty: im omw

kicknamestakeass: i just saw steve and bucky leaving the school in a hurry

irondad: ???

kicknamestakeass: .... 

kicknamestakeass: tony can i come up

irondad: uh yeah

-

grl pwr  
members:  
natasha romanov (blackwidownatty)  
wanda maximoff (scarletwanda)  
gamora rivers (redhairdontcare)  
nebula rivers (bluespacegirl)  
mantis king (spiderluvr)  
carol danvers (spacewalker)  
brunnhilde valkyrie (callmeval)  
jessica jones (nakedvigilante)  
shuri (princesstiana)  
michelle jones (ohshizmj)  
hope van dyne (ilovewasps)  
peggy carter (agentcarter)  
hela odinson (helayeah)

[ friday, 8:30 am ]

blackwidownatty: why are we always cleaning up the boys' messes?

ilovewasps: because they don't have a concept of responsibility

helayeah: Especially two younger brothers.

callmeval: your brothers have issues, hela.

helayeah: You think all men have issues

spacewalker: They do

agentcarter: Agreed

scarletwanda: well nat means she had to drag clint to the nurse because he fell down the stairs and busted his nose and it was bleeding

scarletwanda: update there is still a pool of blood on the ground in front of the boys' dorm

bluespacegirl: im coming i wanna see

princesstiana: peg, where is my brother

agentcarter: He should be in his Psychology class. Why?

princesstiana: oh :) nothing :) :)

redhairdontcare: what did t'challa do this time

nakedvigilante: hehehehehehehe

princesstiana: shut up

ohshizmj: t'challa accidentally spilled coffee on shuri

princesstiana: 'accidentally'

spiderluvr: go to class weirdos

-  
untitled chatroom  
members:  
brock rumlow (crossbcness)  
peter parker (kicknamestakeass)

[ friday, 12:01 pm ]

crossbcness: remember our deal, parker

kicknamestakeass: yes yes i know

crossbcness: good.

kicknamestakeass: i'll be there just please make it short

crossbcness has left the chatroom.


	3. update

thank you guys for being so patient i just have a lot going on, i'll be going to camp soon so i will write a bit while i'm there to get back on track. thank u thank u so much <3

**Author's Note:**

> this is like super short but it's just the beginning


End file.
